Pictures of Shu and Haruka
by BittersweetSienna
Summary: "Hey! Can you tell Shuu-kun?" "You know what thornless red roses mean; right, Haruka-chan?" Contestshipping seires DAML Based off contestshipping pictures.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi people! This is based off the picture of May asking someone to tell Drew something and Drew saying what someone told him, which you may or may not have seen. It doesn't matter whether you have or not because this story is pretty funny even if you haven't seen it. Everyone's names are in Japanese because in the picture May says Shuu-kun. Just a comment for the end is for anyone that doesn't know but in Japan unless your close friends with someone you usually call them by their last name or first name with an honorific. Sapphire and May are close cousins in this story and I've never seen a Japanese episode of Pokémon with May and Drew so if Drew doesn't call May 'Haruka-chan' could you please PM me._

_R&R Sie_

Translations:  
>May - Haruka<br>Drew - Shuu  
>Yuuki - Brendan<br>Goldenrod City - Kogane City  
>Azalea Town - Hiwada Town<br>Violet City - Kikyo City  
>Cherrygrove City - Yoshino City<br>Joto - Johto

Based off picture.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Pokémon nor the picture this is based off. I don't even own Sapphire, who is from the manga.

1. Can you tell, Shuu-Kun?

Haruka glared at Shuu. Shuu smirked at Haruka. "Well, you do have to actually win two more contests to be in this year's Joto grand festival. There's no guarantee you will."

"Whatever you say, Shuu-kun. See you. Soon. Really soon."

With that Haruka stormed off the pier, leaving Shuu behind to stand alone. The dark peach-orange sky and light purple clouds as the background behind him with the final rays of sunshine beginning to disappear.

Shuu smirked and let out a chuckle. She was adorable when she angry; blushing with annoyance or anger; lightly biting on her bottom lip and glaring straight at him, her sapphire eyes alight.

She was just as, or more, adorable happy. Her face lit up when she was happy. Shuu mentally smiled before walking off the pier to find Haruka and give her her rose. Then he'd probably wander aimlessly around Joto to train while waiting for the grand festival.

Haruka twirled the bright red rose, the heavy, sweet aroma reaching her nose, and looked up at the Kogane contest hall. She'd talked to Shuu the previous day but she didn't expect him to stick around to watch her contest, and he hadn't.

"Haruka?"

Haruka turned around and sapphire caught on sapphire. The girl in front of her looked exactly like her except everything green or orange on Haruka's outfit was blue on the other brunette's. Plus the girl was one year older, making her 14. "Sapphire!", Haruka yelled with happiness as she hugged the girl in front of her.

"It's so good to see you!"

Both girls laughed as they pulled out of the hug. It was funny that they said things at the same time, even if they were cousins.

"Really? So you and Ruby started going out?"

The girls had talked for several hours and were finally getting onto the subject of love. All their plans of training their pokémon had long been abandoned.

"Yeah! Plus his annoying brother, Yuuki, got a girlfriend. So if you run into him he won't pester you", Sapphire explained with a giggle.

Haruka sighed. "Thank, Arceus. But now I'm extra jealous. You finally got with Ruby and stupid Yuuki got a girlfriend. I'm a failure in love."

Sapphire glared at Haruka playfully. "What do you mean finally? Don't worry about love, though. I'm sure you'll find the right guy..."

Haruka shook her head. "No. I think I found the one, it's just that he's a conceited, arrogant jerk."

Sapphire pretended to consider that. "Hmm... I can imagine you going for the arrogant, jerk type. That'd match your temper. Of course the guy would have to have a soft side."

"Well, duh", Haruka replied with an eye roll. Both girls laughed.

"But... Make sure he isn't a coordinator", Sapphire stated as if it was the most obvious thing, which to Haruka, it wasn't.

Haruka blinked "H-huh? Why?"

Sapphire shook her head, feigning disappointment, "Why Haruka... Poor poor little Haruka. Don't you know? All male coordinators are gay!" Sapphire and Haruka gasped. Sapphire mockingly, Haruka from shock.

"No way." Haruka shook her head and turned it in faux disgust. "Never. And... isn't Ruby a co-ordinator?"

"... S-s-so what pokémon do you plan to use in the contest, Haruka?"

"Don't know..."

Haruka and Sapphire simply stared at each other until Haruka broke the silence.

"Hey! Can you tell, Shuu-kun?"

Sapphire knew Haruka was talking about telling the boy that male co-ordinators are gay and Haruka began to describe Shuu. Sapphire instantly knew that Shuu and Haruka at least liked each other, in a love type way.

"Congrats, Haruka!", Sapphire screamed as she ran up. Haruka gave her cousin a hug with her ribbon case in one hand. Haruka and Sapphire were just outside the contest hall but both were going different ways.

"Thanks, Sapphire. I'll see you at the grand festival!"

Sapphire nodded and grinned, "You too. If I see a green haired guy fitting the description I'll ask about you before telling him-"

"-that all male coordinators are gay!" Both girls finished the sentence with a laugh before heading their different directions to their next towns.

"Good job, Flygon. Return." Shuu was training his pokémon just outside the gate to Hiwada Town. He was currently staying in a hotel there for a while before he went to Kikyo City and then followed through to Yoshino City. He was taking his time going from city to city as the grand festival wasn't for another month and it was in Yoshino.

"Hey!"

Shuu turned around to face the voice that had interrupted his thoughts.

To his surprise there was a brunette with a Quilava running beside her. To his surprise, she looked like Haruka in a blue version of her travelling clothes. The girl even had Haruka's eye and hair color as well as the same hairstyle.

"Um... Hi?", Shuu asked, raising an eyebrow and curious if she was talking to him.

The girl laughed and shut her sapphire eyes for a few seconds. The uncanny familiarity between the girl and Haruka was starting to bug Shuu. "Hayden Shuu, right?", the girl asked as she opened her eyes again.

Shuu shrugged nonchalantly. "What's it to you?"

"Yeah... You're totally him. I'm Sapphire, Haruka's cousin." Sapphire smiled widely at Shuu. Shuu blinked.

"Explains the uncanny similarity and you have your hair in those strange puppy dog ears", Shuu commented wistfully.

"Oi! That better not be something you say to Haruka", Sapphire retorted with one hand on her hips.

Shuu snickered. "And if it is?" Sapphire opened her mouth before closing it and letting her eyes go wide. "What?", Shuu asked.

Sapphire began walking around Shuu in circles, inspecting him. "Do you like Haruka?"

"I suppose you could say she's my friend..."

"Are you a jerk around her?"

"...Maybe..."

"Have you helped her with anything before?"

"Just Harley; bits of advice she doesn't use, usually and when she first started traveling Joto."

"... Does she blush around you?"

"Am I meant to look for that? I don't think so, though."

"Do you give her or her Beautifly red, thornless roses?"

"...First few were for Beautifly."

"Does Haruka call you a conceited, arrogant jerk?"

"24/7."

"Are you in love with Haruka?"

"Y- what kind of question is that?"

Sapphire didn't reply and circled around him twice, more. She then sighed. "Are you gay?"

Shuu widened his eyes before glaring at her, extremely offended at both the question and the idea that he was gay, and spluttered slightly. "Not on my life!"

"On Haruka's life?", Sapphire asked curiously.

"Not on that either! Why'd you ask that anyway?" Shuu growled at Sapphire, still annoyed she even asked.

"No reason. I gotta get going and you look like you have an Absol to train so good luck at the grand festival and I thought I should let you know about a little rumor going 'round. All male coordinators are gay. See ya." With those last words Sapphire ran off into Hiwada Town.

Shuu growled under his breath before turning to his Absol he'd let out before Sapphire came along. He was NOT gay.

"Haruka-chan."

Haruka turned around immediately upon hearing Shuu addressing her. She had just started walking through Hiwada Town park when he appeared behind her.

"Yes, Shuu-kun?", Haruka asked with only slight curiousity. She had a feeling on what he would say.

"Someone told me earlier..."

Shuu sighed and Haruka hummed, feigning curiosity. She had a pretty good idea of what Shuu was about to say.

"…That all male co-ordinators are gay!"

Shuu looked rather pissed off and Haruka laughed. Shuu glared at her. Haruka shook her head at Shuu. "It's just a rumour. Sapphire knows that, too. She's dating a male co-ordinator, anyway."

Shuu sighed. "Thank Arceus. I don't like the idea of being asked if I'm gay."

"Yeah. I'd hate to be asked if I was lesbian or even bi." Haruka smiled at him and they both laughed as they sat on a bench in the park. "I don't think I've ever talked to you so openly."

Shuu looked at her and smiled lightly, "Yeah..."

Haruka grinned, eyes shining. "Did Sapphire tell you I won my last ribbon?"

"No. But it's good to know I'll have both you and Saori as competition at the grand festival." Shuu smirked at her. Haruka decided to try and lay off her temper.

"Count on it! We won't let you win and if you do, not easily in any way."

Shuu nodded before leaning back on the bench to watch the sun setting. "Just the way I like it. Well, I'd better go." Shuu stood up and gave Haruka a red rose. When Haruka took the rose Shuu slowly walked off, knowing Haruka would say something.

"Don't expect to win the grand festival, by the way", Haruka said as Shuu was easily in hearing range.

Shuu did his salute wave and smirked, even if she couldn't see. "I was going to tell you the same thing."

Haruka smiled lightly and glanced around to check no one was around. No one was. "And you better not be gay, Shuu."

Shuu stopped mid step and quickly whipped around. Haruka was walking the opposite way and was too far away for him to yell anything that only she would hear. Plus, he was too shocked. Whether it was that she called him just plain Shuu or what she had just insinuated, ever so slightly; he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he could feel his cheeks heating up, and Shuu did not blush. 'Unless it's about Haruka...' Shuu thought with annoyance.

Shuu turned again and stalked off, muttering things about not being gay under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yell and Whisper**

_Ta da! I have the second oneshot in this seires up. It only took way too long. Anyway a lot of this wasn't me it was my lovely beta _Hoenn Master96. _Thanks again for that!_ _Once again this was based off a picture (Duh Sie. That's why it's in this seires.) it's a line drawing of May in her Johto clothes whispering in Drew's ear, there's a description somewhere in the story but I'll try and find it again and put it at the top of my profile, along with the picture from the previous... oneshot, chapter? I have no idea but you know what I mean._

_Love Sie R&R  
><em>

Translations:  
>Haruka – May<br>Shu – Drew  
>Kasumi – Misty<br>Satoshi - Ash  
>Cherrygrove City - Yoshino City<br>Joto - Johto

* * *

><p>"WE ARE NOT AND THAT'S FINAL!"<p>

The brunette stood up, sharply turned on her heel and stormed out of the café. Blue eyes glaring harshly at the ground and lips were pursed with what could only be annoyance. If one were to look closely one could see a blush lightly dusted across her cheeks, but she had strategically placed her brown hair over her shoulders as she walked away from the small building.

A girl who had been sitting across from the brunette just smiled at her friend's actions and looked down at a small blue and white ball shaped Pokémon who sat in her lap, looking curiously up at her. The turquoise eyed gym leader knew better than to follow the flustered girl, so she stayed seated at the table. Carefully, she pushed some stray strands of orange hair behind her ear. (Kasumi had worn her hair out so it reached a few inches below her shoulder)

Haruka had participated in the Joto grand festival, which had been held in Yoshino City, a few days previously, and so Kasumi had taken off a few days of the holiday her sisters had given her to support the brunette coordinator. Sadly, Haruka had lost in the final round to Shu, a friendly rival of hers, but, nonetheless, Kasumi had been happy and proud of Haruka. Kasumi had been so proud of her friend, in fact, that she had decided to take Haruka out for lunch at a local café, her shout. Haruka, being the girl she was, couldn't say no to a free lunch.

But, whilst at the café that Kasumi currently sat in, none other than the winner of the grand festival himself, had come by their table and irritated Haruka with a display of arrogance. The brunette had began yelling at the green haired boy that she'd have beaten him and won if she had two more seconds on the clock. Shu had just smirked at the enraged brunette before turning and leaving behind a rose in his place before leaving.

Kasumi had immediately recognized the couple-like behavior, and, being the romantic at heart she was, adored how sweet it was that Shu had left a thorn less red rose. Kasumi began teasing Haruka the second Shu left, further flustering the already huffy Haruka.

"You know what thornless red roses mean; right, Haruka-chan?" Kasumi said, leaning close to Haruka.

"Of course, Kasumi-chan… Um, what does it mean again?" Haruka questioned, causing Kasumi to slap a palm to her face in exasperation.

"It means love at first sight, Haruka!" Kasumi exclaimed, eye twitching at her friend's ignorance.

"Don't give me that… love struck face? Oh. Oh no, Shu does not like me like that. Not at all," Haruka defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, Haruka-chan, that's all a matter of opinion. And _I_ think that he does,"

Looking down at the abandoned red rose on the table the redhead sighed and looked out of the window and into a park, where Pokémon Coordinators spoke to, and practiced with, their Pokémon. Families, couples and other assorted people were also passing by, and trainers training their Pokémon for the upcoming league caught her eye. How was he anyway? Her memories of travelling with a certain dense raven haired boy, known as Satoshi, ran through her mind as a soft smile graced her face.

"What is Kasumi's problem?" Haruka muttered, dusting herself off, as she had just tripped over a tree root in the park.

After being teased by Kasumi about liking Shu, which she definitely did not, Haruka had decided a walk in the park would do her good. She loved the way the wind ran through the branches of the trees and grass, creating soft whispers from the foliage. The wonderful sound of children's laughter, the soothing sounds of the trees as the leaves blew in the calm breeze, the beautifully vibrant flowers were all heaven to her senses.

Plus, Kasumi hated bug Pokémon, so there was little chance of her coming into a grove of trees.

The only thing that bothered Haruka was that everything was green. The trees and their leaves were green, along with the plants, the grass and even some of the Pokémon. Green hair and green eyes were automatically related to it all in her mind. According to Kasumi it was because the brunette liked him. But that... wasn't true...

_I don't _like_ Shu._ She found herself thinking subconsciously.

The brunette nodded to herself, as her own thoughts finally sunk into her head. Had anyone been watching her she would've been given strange looks, or, perhaps, sympathetic glances.

_No I… I _love_ him_

Resisting the urge to smack her face with her hand, knowing the sound would draw attention, (not to mention uncomfortable gazes) Haruka sat down at the base of a tree that she'd decided was far enough into the park to not be bothered by anyone. Focusing back on her thoughts, she realized that they were stupid, since she most certainly did not like, nor love, the 'grasshead' Coordinator.

Haruka let out a sigh and shut her eyes in hope of ridding her mind of Shu. Sadly, thoughts of the green haired boy still invaded her mind, along with the grand festival and contests to come. Tired and bored out of her mind, Haruka soon found herself falling into a comfortable position, and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Haruka-chan!" Shu called to the sleeping form at his feet.<p>

Garnering no reaction from the sleeping girl, Shu rolled his eyes. It was so like Haruka to ignore him, even in sleep.

"Haruka-chan…" Shu trailed off, hoping to get a rise out of the sleeping girl.

...And, nothing… This was meant to be the part she was to glare at him. Shu, growing tired of the lack of response, bent over until his mouth was directly over Harkura's ear before shouting, "Haruka-chan!"

Haruka yelped at the noise, and sat up straight so fast, that she almost hit Shu's nose on her way up. The brunette turned, and looked Shu directly in the eye. The boy blushed slightly in embarrassment when he realized Haruka had actually been sleeping, not simply daydreaming, or thinking like he'd assumed.

Carefully he pulled a red rose from his shirt sleeve, and gave it to the brunette in front of him. "For earlier."

The brunette stared at the flower for a moment before humming in thanks; glancing at him wistfully, she said, "Shu, are you incapable of physically moving your mouth to say 'sorry'?"

Shu shook his head. "Not at all. You just seem to be fond of roses, so I figured they were as good as an apology to you."

Haruka stared at Shu for several seconds, biting the corner of her bottom lip, before shrugging and twirling the rose in her fingers.

"So… that's a 'yes' then, Haruka-chan?" Shu asked hopefully.

Haruka glanced to Shu. "Whatever you make of it, Shu,", Haruka muttered, turning her attention back to the rose she was clutching.

"Why do you call me 'Shu' now and not Shu-kun?" Shu asked, curiosity tainting his voice.

Haruka didn't look up as she immediately replied. "What? Does it bother you?"

"No. It's just... I never told you to or anything, you just started doing it after I brought up a topic I don't want to go back to." Shu grunted, still watching Harkura twirl the rose in her fingers.

Haruka laughed and looked up at Shu, eyes laughing silently. "Of what? Male coordinators being gay?" she asked coolly, eyes harboring a malicious glint.

Shu glared at her and she laughed again. "You're so naïve, you probably believed that," Shu murmured frostily.

Haruka giggled a little more before calming down, and placing the red rose behind her ear. "I know you're not gay, Shu. Oh, and if you find it awkward for me to say 'Shu', and you say 'Haruka-chan', then just call me Haruka if you want."

Shu looked at her and she smiled. Shu smirked in response. "If you're that desperate..."

"Idiot", Haruka said in response and stood up from her sitting position. The brunette began walking away, forcing Shu to follow.

"Trying to ditch me, Haruka?" Shu asked.

Haruka shook her head. "No. Kasumi-chan leaves today and I need to say bye and apologize for leaving her after you left the café."

"So you really _were_ following me." Shu said scathingly.

"No, I wasn't."

"Well then, why did you leave?" Shu asked, smirking.

Haruka glared at him. "Don't get me started, Shu."

Silence was all that was heard as Haruka and Shu engaged in a glaring contest. The sound of sliding doors opening broke their contest moments later, however. Huffing, the brunette tore her gaze away from the green eyes, and took a step into the Pokémon Center. Shu simply rolled his eyes, but, nonetheless, followed her inside.

"Haruka-chan!" came the voice of Kasumi.

The brunette grinned and followed the voice to one of the orange couches by the T.V.

"Hi, Kasumi-chan! Is that one of Hikari-chan's contests?"

The red head nodded and glanced at the chartreuse haired boy who had followed Harkura, and nodded in greeting. He replied with a nod as well as both he and Haruka sat on the orange couch; Haruka in the middle.

"Wow. Hikari-chan's appeal was amazing!"

The two turned to Haruka to see she had clasped her hands together and placed them under her chin, stars in her eyes.

"Haruka, are you kidding? It's not that amazing."

"Shut up, Shu. I'm supporting my friend so watch with Kasumi-chan and I."

Shu rolled his eyes and complied with the brunette's demand. It was then Kasumi realized something.

"That's a pretty rose you got in your hair, Haruka-chan. I think it suits you."

Both turned to look at Kasumi. Haruka smiled and absent mindedly lifted her hand to touch the flower. The other person blushed lightly, silently hoping the red head wouldn't query about the rose's origins.

"Thanks!" The blue eyed girl giggled.

"Who's it from?" Kasumi asked, eyes directed solely upon Shu.

Shu quickly turned his head to watch the contest, but he continued to listen to the girl's conversation.

"Oh, it's from Shu," Haruka mumbled quietly.

"Really..." Kasumi drawled, gaze sliding onto the younger brunette.

"Don't give me that look." Haruka defended, squirming slightly.

"What look?" Kasumi asked innocently.

"That look. Like you know something really important, but you don't tell anyone." The brunette said defensively.

"Well you know that red roses mean true love right?"

Haruka laughed nerviously and said, "Yeah you told me, I think, but-"

"And that red thornless roses mean love at first sight." Kasumi pressed, ignoring Haruka's statement.

"Yes Kasumi-chan, that you told me that, but-"

"So wouldn't that mean Shu-kun loves you?" Kasumi accused, enjoying Haruka's embaressment.

Shu could just feel a hot blush rising up his neck and onto his cheeks, ruining his façade.

"No." Haruka denied, regaining control of the conversation.

"But-" Kasumi tried, failing to maintain the upper hand.

"No. I really like roses, especially red ones, so Shu gives them to me as apologies or congratulations for a contest win."

"...Fair enough." Kasumi grudgingly conceded.

Shu heard Kasumi mutter something under her breath, and turned to face the two girls.

Shu looked from Haruka, to Kasumi, and back again. Haruka was intently watching the contest, while Kasumi seemed to be plotting something in her mind. On the other hand, the red head grinned at him and made a kissy face before mouthing to him 'She may be dense, but I'm not'. Then Kasumi laughed quietly so that the brunette didn't hear and continued to watch the T.V.

Shu turned his own attention back to the T.V., and sank into his seat slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment: The pink blush on his face was proof he understood what Kasumi meant.

* * *

><p>"See ya, Kasumi-chan! It was good to see you again! Be sure to say 'hi' to Satoshi for me!"<p>

The red head stopped walking backwards waving, and glared at Haruka, saying, "Haruka-chan, is that a hint? Because I think you should think about the guy beside you before you interfere in others love lives!"

The Haruka and Shu both blushed at this. Haruka was quick in retaliation, however. "Just turn around and keep walking, or else a bug Pokémon will jump out in front of you!" Kasumi simply continued to glare at her for a short while before finally turning back around.

Shu glanced at the girl beside him. "What was with the so called 'hint' and the bug Pokémon comment?"

Haruka giggled and leant towards him; placing a hand in front of his ear and unconsciously her front leg bent slightly in front of his, so that their bodies were touching. "Kasumi is deathly scared of bug Pokémon, and Kasumi was Satoshi's first travelling partner: They are the definition of being in love."

The green eyed boy just nodded, attempting to force down the blush that made a way onto his cheeks. Suddenly noticing what she was doing, the brunette blushed heavily for a few seconds before pulling away swiftly.

"S-sorry", Haruka said, embarrassed.

Shu smirked and looked at her before calmly stating, "It's alright. After all, no girl can keep her hands off of me. Plus, you're just listening to your friend's advice."

Shu walked back inside the Pokémon Center, Haruka glaring at the still-present red head, peals of laughter clearly reverberating to her from the impressive distance now between her, and Kasumi. Said girl waved innocently at the brunette before turning around and continuing on her way, still laughing. Haruka huffed in annoyance.

"SHUT UP KASUMI-CHAN!" Haruka shouted at the redhead before turning and walking the same way her green haired 'friend' had walked. "SHU! GET BACK HERE YOU ARROGANT, CONCEITED JERK!"

* * *

><p>From down the road, Kasumi could still hear Haruka going off at her secret crush. Honestly, there had been enough yelling for one day, this coming from a girl that yelled more often than not. <em>There's only so long feelings can stay hidden from both the owner and the people around them.<em>

Smiling, the red head decided to make sure to contact the brunette on a regular basis from then on, and to contact a certain raven haired boy more often. After all, she loved them both, and she _had_ to be the first one to know about any romance on Haruka's side of the world. There was absolutely no doubt that the two coordinators would fall head-over-heels soon enough, if they hadn't already, and Kasumi wanted to be the first one to hear about it.


End file.
